Girl Like You
by fujinakaheero
Summary: 3 seconds, that's how long it took for me to fall for you. AU taking place in New York City. What happens when fate intervenes? What happens when Peeta meets the girl of his dreams? Reviews mean more chapters guys! Rate M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi there! So, taking a little break from A Lullaby to Soothe the Demons Within.. because I've hit a little writers block. I've had this idea for a story for a few days now. My inspiration behind this story is from a South Korean drama I'm currently watching called Love Rain. This is an AU story, taking place mostly in New York City. Though I'm Canadian, going to NYC was such an experience for me when I was in high school that I'm taking what I saw when I was there and using it for this story. New Jersey is mentioned, that's where we stayed for the 3 nights we were there cause it was cheaper than staying in a hotel on the island. So yes, I will only be continuing this story if there's enough demand and reviews for it. I will be keeping this in Peeta's POV.

_**Reviews= more chapters. That's it. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Girl Like You**

* * *

_Three seconds, that's how long it took me to fall for you._

* * *

The streets are crowded and I'm annoyed at the ridiculous amount of people pushing and shoving their way past me. It's like this daily and I should be use to it, but I feel like people are always in such a rush, never enjoying their surroundings for even a moment. Even in the busy streets of New York City there is still plenty to enjoy while you walk. Maybe it was because I'm an artist I enjoy the smaller things, little details, the way someone's hair moves in the wind, the sway of arms as someone walks, whether their feet are straight while they walk or if they are pigeon toed. I like to see the light catch in people's hair as they walk by, seeing high lights of golden blond, brown, red, the shades are always different from the person next to them. I really don't see the point in rushing, you're bound to get hurt or hurt someone in your haste. It's nearly seven in the evening, didn't people have families to go home to?

I arrive at the gallery early, which gives me time to see how I like the set up of my paintings. I suppose I should go back and give you some background of myself.

My name's Peeta Mellark, age twenty-one, artist and living in the big city of New York, that's a lie, I live in New Jersey but the drive isn't long to get into the island and to work. I mostly work from home anyways. I own one gallery, thanks to my parents who left me a hefty amount of money when they passed away. My two other brothers also were left with a lump sum though both of their inheritances were already gone, both with families to take care of. I was the youngest of three. Our parents had died in a car crash two years ago. My birthday had just passed two weeks, the gallery showing tonight was more of a birthday celebration with me. I don't like to party much, it's not my scene.

I've owned the gallery for almost two years now, our anniversary would be in three months, thank god I had already broken up with my girlfriend, she'd be all over that shit like a fly.

I look around the gallery, pointing out things I want to be changed to my assistant. My eye for detail rivalled no one, there was a reason I was already quite famous at the young age of twenty-one. Conceited? Yes and I wasn't ashamed to admit that. I spend an hour watching things be changed around and make sure the drinks and food are ready to go when the doors open. I smile, as usual it was perfect in here. Tonight would be a good night, especially for sales.

The drinks flow freely which in turn means the cheques come freely too. People are laughing, talking loudly while they admire my work on the walls. The wealthy come to flaunt their money in forms of jewels and expensive clothes, waving their cheque books around as they ask for a painting here and there. It's always like this during my events. I expect to have sold at least three quarters of the art works on the walls in here by the end of the night. I'd be closer to booking my vacation to backpack through Europe. I wanted to do an art tour in Europe soon, a vacation for me with no specific time on when I'd be back.

The gallery would run on without me, art was always being rotated from galleries and museums, my guys would be able to handle it without me, they did most of the time anyways.

I grab another drink and drift around the room, shaking hands here, taking pictures there, sharing some light conversation and smiles. Everyone is in light spirits and I'm ready to call it a night. I tell Dennis, my assistant I'm out for the night, to give me a call tomorrow with the final sales total from tonight. I shake his hand and give him a clap on the back before I leave.

* * *

My car is parked in an underground garage a few blocks down, it stays there all day and I usually walk or take the subway around the city. Some times I even stay in the city, using my spare room upstairs of my gallery for a room to stay in. Tonight I want to go home, Rye, my cat probably is missing the company.

I'm walking through the crowds once more, people still shove and push their ways through. I want to sigh but hold it back, knowing it won't help me at all even if I do. This is what you get for moving to such a large city but I knew moving here was the only way to really pursue my dreams of being an established artist. It's nearly ten now, as I look at my watch, I figure by the time I make it out of the city to the tunnel that leads to New Jersey I wouldn't be home until nearly twelve. I had no where to go tomorrow anyways.

I'm a block away from the garage now and I pick up the speed, wanting to get to my car quicker now, the sooner I'm home the better.

I am about to turn right, to the door to the garage when a body bangs into me.

_1..._

I hear books hitting the ground and bend down to help the person pick up their belongings, not noticing who the person is.

_2.._

I pick up the books and stand up at the same time as the person and look up. I'm met with stormy grey eyes starting back at me. Dark, brown locks sway in wavy lengths, framing high cheek bones, soft olive skin covered with a blush.

_3..._

"Sorry, I must not have been paying attention when I bumped into you. Thank you for helping me out." Her voice is soft and song like when she speaks. I must look awkward as I stand there, holding her books out, mouth agape as I stare at the woman before me. She's only a few inches short than myself.

"Uh, well thanks." Her skin brushes my hands as she takes the books from me and runs past me. I stand there a moment longer, my mind still trying to catch up and process what just happened.

Had I just met an angel?

**TBC?**

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews mean more chapters. This was a spur of the moment story for me, though I can see myself going forward with this plot. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! So I gotta say, 6 reviews in the span of 4 hours.. that's amazing, you guys are amazing! Thank you! I couldn't resist, I wanted to write another chapter, test the waters and see what you guys thought of it. As the last chapter, more reviews means another chapter. So if you like this chapter, review and say so. For those who have been reading my other fic, chapter 12 will be out soon. So keep an eye out! Thanks guys!**

**DISCLAIMER (cause I forgot this last chapter): Characters belong to the lovely Susan Collins, I do not own them or the Hunger Games. Thank you Susan for creating an amazing trilogy!**

* * *

**Girl Like You**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

I'm running towards someone, trying to reach out to them before they disappear. Every time I get closer they get further away, no matter how fast I go. I try to call out to them but their name is stuck in my throat, I can't get it out. I reach my hand out as the figure turns around, dark locks blowing around wildly in the wind as silver eyes pierce through me, I see them opening their mouth to say something when I'm jolting up in my bed, huffing and sweating as I look around my surroundings.

I'm in my room, at home. I am breathing heavily, as if I've actually been running this entire time. I don't understand what the dream was but it's not the first night I've had it. Her eyes have been watching me each night I lay my head down, I can't get her out of my head since my encounter with her that night. It's been a week and I've been watching for her every time I'm out. I've never seen her since and I know I've become obsessed with her.

I decide to do something that I have never done before. I get out of bed, shaking off the remnants of the dream and leave my room to go to my studio in the room next to it. I grab one of my large sketch books and set it on the easel, I grab a couple different pencils that range from 2h to 2b and an eraser and start on the piece that I've had stuck in my head. I wonder if I'll be able to do her justice in this sketch but if I don't do something soon I'm going to go crazy.

I start with the shape of her face, then her piercing eyes, her perk small nose, her small top lip and plump bottom lip, giving the portrait figure a pouty look. I high light the shadows that had played on her face that night and then frame her face with her silky locks. By the time I'm done I still feel unsatisfied. The picture is as good as I can remember her but I don't feel like it's as good as her actual appearance. I lean back and stretch out my muscles, letting bones crack in the process.

I'm surprised at myself, I've never done another woman's portrait before that wasn't family. I had refused to do them because any girl I had dated always wanted one done but I knew the relationship wasn't going to last long, they never do.

I wanted to know who this girl was, where she lived, what she did... maybe I should start with her name first. If I ever see her again.

* * *

I pick at the muffin in front of me while I read over the paper next to my plate. I don't see the words on the page that I'm suppose to be reading, my mind still replaying my encounter with her. I hate how distracted I've become lately. I'm started out of my thoughts when I hear my cell phone go off.

I get up and grab it off the kitchen counter, I look at the call display to see Finnick calling me. Oh jeez, what did he want? It was still morning, usually he wasn't up until at least noon. I hit the talk button and put the phone to my ear, sitting back down on the chair I had occupied moments ago.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Yo. I'm suppose to tell you that we're meeting at a club tonight and you are to come. No and's, if's, or but's." I shake my head, knowing who this message is from.

"Let me guess, Delly planned it?"

"Yep. Her and Annie. Johanna is coming too, along with Gale and supposedly he's bringing someone with him, an old friend of his from back home, guess she just started school here and hasn't really met anyone in the city yet." Maybe it was the same girl talked about all the time, though I couldn't remember her name for the life of me. I never really listened to Gale when he rambled anyways, him and I didn't get along very well on the best of days.

"Do I have to come?" I sigh into the receiver, not sure if I was up to going out. Going out always meant drinking, and drinking meant I'd be making an ass out of myself.

"Yes. Delly said to drag you out kicking and screaming if I had to. She says we're celebrating something, I think Rory is coming with her tonight too. They're probably going to tell Gale about their relationship." Ah, well that explained it. Rory was Gale's younger brother, who was about a year younger than me and had started dating Delly about three months ago. They hadn't told Gale about it, not that I know why they didn't. It seemed pointless to hide it.

"Fine, send me the address and time. I'll see you later."

"Later man, oh yeah Thresh is coming too. It'll be a good night man." I hit the end button and set my cell phone on the table. Looking down at my half eaten muffin and the newspaper when I accept my fate for tonight. Delly would send Finn to come and get me if he had to.

I get up and decide to shower and change. I'd head into the city before dinner, eat and then head to club. It would give me enough time to prepare myself for the evening ahead.

* * *

The music is loud and pulsating. I feel it pounding in my ears as I make my way to a table that already has a few people nursing a drink. I make eye contact with eyes as blue as mine and the woman runs over, waving as she gets to me.

"Good! I thought we'd have to come and drag you out of your place. Not many people have shown up yet!" Delly Cartwright, the girl who had arranged the get together, also one of my oldest friends. Our families had grown up in houses next to each others' and had been close. She was basically a sister to me. We even had pictures of us together when we were still in diapers. Her brother, Dennis, was also my assistant at the gallery.

"I weighed my options and decided I didn't feel like having Finn barge in. Anyways, who's all here so far?" I ask as I follow her back to the table. There's just three other people there so far. Rory, Delly's boyfriend, Annie, and Finnick. Couples to be specific are here so far. As much as I enjoyed being single it was hard hanging out with couples because drama always ensued when you were around them.

"Yo!" Finnick gives me a nod as he takes another swig of his own beer. Annie gives me a small wave.

"Hey man." Rory greets me as well.

"Just us so far. Gale should be here soon with his friend, Johanna said she's running late, and Thresh is.. not really sure. I've been texting him but I haven't gotten a reply yet. You know how he is." I nod and look around. The club is still empty, most people wouldn't show up until later, some time after 11, it was only 10:15.

"I'll be right back, going to grab a beer." I say and head to the bar, ordering a beer and wait. I peak around once more and turn around suddenly, trying to shield myself from the girl I had just made eye contact with. My ex. Oh fuck.

"Peeta? Peeta is that you?" I shudder at the shrill voice that seems to get louder as she approaches. I see her face look around to meet my eye and give a.. seductive smile.

"Oh, Glimmer. Hi. Didn't see you there." I give her a fake smile and turn to face her.

"It's been ages since I've seen you!" yeah I bet, too busy bed hopping. The last I heard she was now dating some guy named Cato. Big, blond, and stupid. Everything she needed in a man I guess. I had caught her in my bed with another guy. That had been the end of that. Funny how she thought we were old friends now.

"That's 4.50 sir. I turn around, glad the bartender is back with my beer. I hand her a ten and turn back to Glimmer, blond hair tied up into a large messy bun, a skimpy white dress barely covered her.

"I gotta go, here with some people. See ya." I leave, not bothering to wait for my change and make my way back to our table. I see Delly giving me a knowing smirk as I get closer. I look at her, glaring a little. "Not a word, Delly."

"What? It seemed like you were having a great time catching up with dear Glim there. How's the little skank doing these days?" I snort and hear Finnick join me with a laugh of his own.

"From the looks of it, she's on the move again trying to find her next boyfriend that she can cheat on. Just my luck to see her here." I hear the group sigh and then laugh. They know my history with girls.. I've got a bit of a track record behind me, that's why I stopped dating after the whole thing with Glimmer. I needed a break from that crap.

"Oh! Oh I see Gale! Gale! Gale over here!" I jump when Delly starts yelling across the room, trying to get her voice to carry over the music. Gale sees us and starts to make his way over. He makes it to us and gives a nod to the group of us.

"Sorry guys, didn't think it'd take us so long to get here. Met up with Johanna on the way to get Katniss, apparently they're friends."

"Katniss? Oh you're friend right?" Annie now speaks.

"Yeah, the two of them are ordering drinks, they should be over in a second." I see him peak over the slowly growing crowd, looking for the two women and then back to us. "So what's the special occasion?" He asks Delly, since she was the one who planned this.

"Let's wait for Jo to get here and then I can tell you."

"Jesus fucking christ, would you get the fuck out of my way." I hid my laugh when I hear Johanna's voice over the loud music, probably yelling at someone who's dancing at the bar, or a crowd of people that just refused to move. "Come on! Move it! Ladies, get the fuck out of the way before I pour this drink over your pretty little heads." I see her short, spiky brown hair finally approaching us, another girl following behind her, carrying two drinks with her.

"Jesus, here Gale. Your beer. Hi guys."

"Sounds like you're already having an awesome time Jo." I laugh out, when she glares at me.

"Fucking bimbos. Anyways, Katniss get your ass over here so we can introduce you." I peak around the small girl to see the woman between her and Gale. She steps forward, taking a seat on the high stools that surround the table and set her drink down.

"Guys, this is Katniss." Gale says as he wraps an arm around the woman's shoulder. I finally get a full view of her when she looks at me. Silver eyes that keep catching the flashing lights of the club stare into mine, long dark locks are pulled back into a dutch braid, and olive skin gleams in the club light. My breath catches in my throat.

"Hi everyone." She says in her light, song like voice.

Was this real?

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? More reviews means another chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Hey guys! First off, thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far! You guys are amazing! Secondly, it may be a little confusing as far as Rory's age goes. Peeta's birthday is late in the year while Rory's birthday is early, so I'm saying Peeta's birthday would have been around December, while this story is taking place in January of the next year, Rory's birthday would have just passed. I forgot for a moment that the drinking age in the US is 21. I live in Canada and our drinking age is 19, thus that's what I'm use to. So yes.. sorry if anyone was a bit confused. My cousin and I have birthdays like that, he was a year younger than me in terms of schooling, but we're actually only 5 months apart, I just happened to be born the year before him._

_On a side note, chapters will probably get longer as the story progresses. I feel odd not writing longer ones right now, but I'm ending the chapters where I feel the chapter should end, for now. _

**_As a reminder, reviews mean another chapter! More reviews means another chapter will be out!_**

* * *

_**Girl Like You**_

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_One, two, three. _Another shot down of the smooth golden tequila and the lime is between my lips before you can even start to count. I watch the group on the dance floor, grinding, swaying, and laughing while they dance to the sultry club music. Normally I'd be out there by now, making a fool of myself with them but tonight was a little different.

My eyes stay on her swaying body, watch her jean clad hips sway seductively while she dances with Johanna, the two of them were putting on quite a show for everyone. I watch every time as her black shirt ride up to expose the light olive skin beneath it, hips exposed to me when she raises her arms over her head. The sweat gleams on her forehead and on the skin of her chest. How I wish I was the sweat that caressed her skin so easily right now.

I watch her and Johanna grind against each other and I want nothing more than to be in the short haired brunette's place right now. I watch them hug and laugh when the music melts into another beat. They've stopped dancing and are making their way back over. The others are following behind them and I watch as Gale whispers something to them before heading to the direction of the washrooms. I look down to the two full shots I still have, averting my eyes from her before she notices I've been staring this entire time.

The group of them take their spots on the stools around the table once more, joining me again. They're all breathless and smiling. Endorphins always run high when you're dancing... that's what has gotten me into trouble in the past with girls. I've tried to avoid it since Glimmer.

"Man, you just going to sit there all night looking all brooding and sulky Peeta?" I look over to Finnick who's sitting next to me, taking a swig of his drink. We've moved past beer now and gone on to mixers and shots. I'm a little afraid to get off my stool at this point, I've downed five shots and had four beers before that. Surprising I haven't broken the seal yet.

"Give him a break, his ex is here. We all know as soon as he sets foot on that dance floor she's going to try and be all over him." Delly interjects for me. She's right, but that wasn't the reason I was avoiding it.

"Oh who cares about that bitch, I'll make sure she doesn't come on over here." I laugh at that, Johanna was pretty intimidating for her size. Glimmer was never fond of her. She wasn't really fond of any of my friends.

"Ok, let's finish these drinks and get back out there then. The night is still young!" Finnick yells out and holds out his drink to cheer with everyone. We all clank our drinks together and down them.. in my case another two shots followed by another two limes.

"Wait, Delly, Rory, when are you going to tell Gale? You guys have been acting so distance since he got here. Just tell him the news already." Annie now speaks, she always gets a little more vocal when she's had a few drinks in her.

"Well actually, we have more to tell you guys as well. I guess we'll have to tell him sooner or later especially-"

"What do you have to tell us?" Gale has joined us again. He looks questionly at Delly. Rory stands up and stands next to her, finally wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Gale raises a questioning eyebrow at them.

"Uh, well that was the purpose of tonight. Gale. Delly and I have been dating and uh.. How do we say this. Um.. we're getting married." Rory keeps his eyes locked with his brother's and I can only imagine how this is going to end.

I think it's safe to say that we're all surprised when Gale laughs, even Katniss. I look at her from the corner of my eye, watch as she laughs quietly with the rest of us, when we realize that he's probably known all along about the two of them, the rise and fall of her chest. I look back to my empty glasses in front of me before I stare any longer at her.

"Well the marriage part is surprising but I already knew about you two. If that's all I think we need to-"He gets cut off from a very inebriated Johanna.

"A toast to our dear friends on finally getting engaged. What a way to start it off guys! CHEERS!" She is all about to cheer her cup when she finally noticed it was empty. "Hey, what is this shit? Hey! Hey bartender lady! We need a round of jello shooters here pronto!" I feel the need to hide my head in my hands while the woman shouts out. If I was bad with alcohol it was nothing compared to Johanna when she was wasted. I hear the rest of our group go back to chatting as Johanna shoves her way to the bar to get us our shots. I see movement from between my fingers and notice that I'm now sitting next to Katniss. Gale had moved to sit closer to Rory and Delly, which in turn made him closer to Annie and Finnick as well, with them being the couples.

I drop my hands away from my face, trying to sit as straight as I could and peak at her. She's swaying a bit to the music as she takes in the crowds before looking at me. I hear her fingers tap on the table as she takes me in, I don't think I've ever felt so self conscious in front of a girl before, ever.

"Have we met before?" Her voice reaches my ears yet I have problems taking in the words. I'm caught up in her eyes and realize it was a question she asked me. I try to think about it for a minute when the words register. She's quirked an eyebrow at me now. I've been staring again.

"Uh- nope. Don't think so. I usually remember the people I meet." Lie. We've kind of met, you probably just don't remember, I was just another awkward idiot who stared at you while you walked away. Bumping into someone randomly on the street doesn't really count as meeting.

"Hm, you just look oddly familiar for some reason. Hm, oh well. So what do you do.. Peter?" I nearly fall off my stool when she gets my name wrong. Clearly I hadn't even made an impression on her at all tonight since she remembered every body else names.

"Peeta actually, and I'm an artist." I see her face flush in embarrassment when I correct her mistake. She nods and looks me over once more.

"For being an artist, you look pretty rich. I hear people are age trying to become aspiring artists make pennies." It most cases this was true. I was an exception. Talent wasn't easy to come by. Luck was even harder to come by.

"Most people our age don't own their own galleries." I see her raise an eyebrow once more and her mouth forms an O. She nods and then smiles my way, I want nothing more than to taste those lips right now.

"Sounds like you're quite established then." She laughs a little and then turns away. I want to keep talking to her. I want to hear her laugh again. Her voice really was music to my ears. Cheesy, I know.

"What are you doing in New York?" It's the first question on my mind. I want to know as much about her as possible.

"I'm studying anthropology at Columbia, mostly focusing on Sociocultural Anthropology actually. That's how Johanna and I met." It's more than I expected her to tell me, but I file the information away under 'Katniss' in my mind for later.

"Well you picked a good school to go to. My brother, Louis, went there to get his degree in Architecture. Said it was the best school he could have ever gone to." Louis was the first of us three boys, putting him at twenty-eight. Then there was Marks, who was twenty-six. Then me. The age gap between us had always put us at odds, by the time I was six Louis was already a teenager. I hadn't been able to spend as much time with them growing up as I would have liked back then. I like to think we're closer now.

"That's what I've heard. Hey um.. you want to dance? I mean, you don't have to. It's quite fun out there." Would she dance with me the same way she did with Johanna? Would I get to feel the skin that was exposed earlier when she raised her arms up? I feel myself hardening at the thought and have to push down the thoughts.

"Sure. Why not?" I flash her a grin. For all intense and purpose I was quite calm on the outside, my inner mind was a whole different story. If it could reflect physically right now, let's just say this club would be up in smoke and total chaos would be ensuing by now.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. I have here enough shots for us to have four each. Pick your colours, shoot them back, and lets get out on that dance floor, shall we?" Speak of the devil. It was going to be a long night and I wondered who'd be the first to drop out for the evening.

* * *

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Ugh, the noise. It's slowly bringing me out of my slumber and into the world where there's noise and light. More than my head can handle. I fling a hand over to hit the annoying alarm and roll over onto my side again, snuggling back in to the warm that's body next to me.

Wait. Why was there another body beside my own in my bed?

I don't dare open my eyes as I feel the body shift next to me, moving closer to my now naked body, something I have just realized. I feel the smooth skin brush against me as the back cuddled into my chest. Who was this? I try to go back to the previous night, how had I gotten home? Taxi? Who had come with me? Oh god, I don't remember anything. As far as the night went, a lot of it was blank after Johanna had come with those shots. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why did I drink so much.

I dare to peak an eye open finally, the morning sun is bright and painful. My head throbs as I open my eyes fully. Ugh. I look next to me, see the head pressed against my chest.

I don't know how I don't notice it right away. That long, dark braid of hers between our bodies that is. Now really, what the hell happened last night?

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you guys think? There's a ways to go in this plot. Just thought I'd change up the usual and give it a little twist. Leave comments when you read. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 PREVIEW

A/N: Here is what has been written so far for Chapter 4. Still a WIP but I felt bad for not updating this story in so long, so I decided to share what I've got done so far. I've been working on it today but it's been hard to get this going when I haven't felt very creative lately, as stated below:

so I'll just come out and apologize now for not updating in forever! Due to some things that have happened in the last month, let's just say I've been less than inspired to write. But here I am trying to get this chapter out to you guys! I hope it lives up to expectations, not sure how it'll turn out, I may even have to go back and edited it later on.. but for now, here it is. The long awaited fourth chapter!

Please review! You guys really are the reason I'm here writing this right now. Thank you guys for the awesome support!

* * *

Girl Like You

Chapter 4

* * *

I nearly groan when I see Finnick walk into my office in the gallery the next day, a big grin plastered on his face when he catches my eye. It had only been yesterday when I had woke up next to her, naked. I had thought at first I was at my place but had come to find out I had actually woke up in her bed. I had left before she cracked an eye open, not wanting to go through the whole awkwardness that was surly going to follow if she had. I had figured everyone knew we went home together that night, thus the smirk that stayed on the tanned man's lips when he sat down across from me.

"You didn't answer your phone yesterday." It's a statement. I had avoided any calls since.

"I was busy." His smirk widens into a full out grin. I hate when he does this.

"Oh I bet you were. Gale's kind of pissed at you." I put down the paper work I was looking over to look at him.

"Why?"

"Cause of who you went home with the other night. Apparently he's got a huge crush on her, you remember him talking about the girl he likes back home?" I nod to signal that I do remember him talking about her quite often. As far as I could tell she usually brushed him off. "Well that's her. Katniss is his childhood crush. Well she's still his crush." I connect two and two together and realized why he'd be upset.

"Well it's not my fault she left with me. I didn't force her to and besides, how would I know that it was her that he was always going on about?"

"Yeah, well, I'd say just be careful around him for the next little bit. He's been a whiny bitch since that night." I chuckle at that. "So, details my man. How was it that night?" At this my face falls and I cover my face with my hands to hide the embarrassment.

"To be honest, I don't remember any of it. I woke up the next day in her bed and left before she got up. I don't even remember how I got there." I see Finnick's grin leave his face at this as well.

"Jeez Peeta, how drunk were you that night?"

"Enough to black out?" He shakes his head at me.

"Well I'm grabbing lunch, wanna come with me? Johanna messaged me and said she's near by so we should meet up with her." I don't question it, though there's a nagging at the back of my mind that I choose to ignore.

"Alright, I could use a break anyways. The gallery we're switching works with has been giving me a hassle about dates."

"Well all the more reason to leave for a bit." I get up and follow behind him out my office, locking it on my way.

* * *

Grey eyes stare at me as I make my way to the table everyone is at. That's why there was the nagging feeling earlier. Shit. What do I do? Pretend it never happened? No that's insensitive plus I really don't want to pretend it didn't happen. Regardless of the fact that I don't remember what happened, the fact that it did pleases me a little.

I take a chance to glance at her as I sit down, our eyes meeting in that instant. I look down quickly, feeling the blush rising to my cheeks, little bits of our night together coming to me, they're blurred and foggy and I can't help but wish I could remember it all. Everyone is quiet at the table as they look over the lunch menu at the cafe we've met at. I try to focus on it but I want to look at her again, speak to her and apologize for the other day. I should have stayed until she woke up yet I had panicked.

A waiter comes over to our table and asks us what we'd like to drink. He leaves after taking our drink order, allowing us a little more time to figure out what we'd like to order for food. Everyone sets their menu down and waits for him to come back. I want to hide a little longer behind the menu but I don't want to ignore my friends. I finally set my own menu down just as the waiter comes back with our drinks and takes our order. I end up getting a ham and swiss sandwich on rye, not really that hunger at the moment. Once he leaves the conversation starts.

"So Peeta, when are you going on your vacation?" I glance at Johanna, who's smirk says she knows what happened, perhaps more of the details than even I know. Funny how she's sticking with a safe topic though, usually she'd be all over this little scandal of mine.

"I don't know exactly when I'm going yet. Probably in the next month, gotta book my tickets first."

"Oh, taking anyone with you?" I see her raise her eyebrow at me and look at Katniss than back to me again. What was she trying to say?

"Wasn't planning to. I won't be in one place for long and a lot of people don't enjoy traveling like that. It's more of a business trip to be honest. Some of the works I go see will be showing in my gallery in the next couple months."

"Oh, that seems like it's going to be boring then, what's the point of going by yourself?" I sigh and look next to Finnick, hoping he'd help me out here. He avoids my gaze and look back to Johanna. Some how I feel like he knew Katniss would be here when he dragged me out for lunch. It was probably another plan him and Johanna hatched out this morning when they talked. They were bad when they were together. Neither knew when they were crossing boundaries. No. They did, but they disregarded it.

"Like I said, it's more of a business trip than vacation. Besides, I've been planning this for months, you all knew I was going by myself. All of you are busy with school and work anyways, it's only logical that I go by myself. So can we drop this now?" I glance between her and Finnick, both are giving each other looks that I don't quite understand but decide to ignore it. "So how long before you guys got to get back for your next class?" I change topics, finally addressing Katniss in the process. I suppress my nerves when I meet her eye and give her a warm smile. She holds my gaze with her steel eyes, not returning my smile. I deserved it but I wasn't going to say anything right now.

"Our next class isn't for another two hours." She speaks quietly and finally brakes her stare from me to look to Johanna who nods in confirmation.


	5. Chapter 4 Full chapter!

**A/N:** so I'll just come out and apologize now for not updating in forever! Due to some things that have happened, let's just say I've been less than inspired to write. But here I am trying to get this chapter out to you guys! I hope it lives up to expectations, not sure how it'll turn out, I may even have to go back and edited it later on.. but for now, here it is. The long awaited fourth chapter!

Please review! You guys really are the reason I'm here writing this right now. Thank you guys for the awesome support!

**EDIT:** I have marked where chapter 4 is continued for those who have read the preview of it. Thank you all for the positive feedback and for baring with me during these times and waiting for the long awaited finished chapter. As I have stated I am starting to get back into writing so I hope to not leave you guys hanging again.

* * *

**Girl Like You**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

I nearly groan when I see Finnick walk into my office in the gallery the next day, a big grin plastered on his face when he catches my eye. It had only been yesterday when I had woke up next to her, naked. I had thought at first I was at my place but had come to find out I had actually woke up in her bed. I had left before she cracked an eye open, not wanting to go through the whole awkwardness that was surly going to follow if she had. I had figured everyone knew we went home together that night, thus the smirk that stayed on the tanned man's lips when he sat down across from me.

"You didn't answer your phone yesterday." It's a statement. I had avoided any calls since.

"I was busy." His smirk widens into a full out grin. I hate when he does this.

"Oh I bet you were. Gale's kind of pissed at you." I put down the paper work I was looking over to look at him.

"Why?"

"Cause of who you went home with the other night. Apparently he's got a huge crush on her, you remember him talking about the girl he likes back home?" I nod to signal that I do remember him talking about her quite often. As far as I could tell she usually brushed him off. "Well that's her. Katniss is his childhood crush. Well she's still his crush." I connect two and two together and realized why he'd be upset.

"Well it's not my fault she left with me. I didn't force her to and besides, how would I know that it was her that he was always going on about?"

"Yeah, well, I'd say just be careful around him for the next little bit. He's been a whiny bitch since that night." I chuckle at that. "So, details my man. How was it that night?" At this my face falls and I cover my face with my hands to hide the embarrassment.

"To be honest, I don't remember any of it. I woke up the next day in her bed and left before she got up. I don't even remember how I got there." I see Finnick's grin leave his face at this as well.

"Jeez Peeta, how drunk were you that night?"

"Enough to black out?" He shakes his head at me.

"Well I'm grabbing lunch, wanna come with me? Johanna messaged me and said she's near by so we should meet up with her." I don't question it, though there's a nagging at the back of my mind that I choose to ignore.

"Alright, I could use a break anyways. The gallery we're switching works with has been giving me a hassle about dates."

"Well all the more reason to leave for a bit." I get up and follow behind him out my office, locking it on my way.

* * *

Grey eyes stare at me as I make my way to the table everyone is at. That's why there was the nagging feeling earlier. Shit. What do I do? Pretend it never happened? No that's insensitive plus I really don't want to pretend it didn't happen. Regardless of the fact that I don't remember what happened, the fact that it did pleases me a little.

I take a chance to glance at her as I sit down, our eyes meeting in that instant. I look down quickly, feeling the blush rising to my cheeks, little bits of our night together coming to me, they're blurred and foggy and I can't help but wish I could remember it all. Everyone is quiet at the table as they look over the lunch menu at the cafe we've met at. I try to focus on it but I want to look at her again, speak to her and apologize for the other day. I should have stayed until she woke up yet I had panicked.

A waiter comes over to our table and asks us what we'd like to drink. He leaves after taking our drink order, allowing us a little more time to figure out what we'd like to order for food. Everyone sets their menu down and waits for him to come back. I want to hide a little longer behind the menu but I don't want to ignore my friends. I finally set my own menu down just as the waiter comes back with our drinks and takes our order. I end up getting a ham and swiss sandwich on rye, not really that hunger at the moment. Once he leaves the conversation starts.

"So Peeta, when are you going on your vacation?" I glance at Johanna, who's smirk says she knows what happened, perhaps more of the details than even I know. Funny how she's sticking with a safe topic though, usually she'd be all over this little scandal of mine.

"I don't know exactly when I'm going yet. Probably in the next month, gotta book my tickets first."

"Oh, taking anyone with you?" I see her raise her eyebrow at me and look at Katniss than back to me again. What was she trying to say?

"Wasn't planning to. I won't be in one place for long and a lot of people don't enjoy traveling like that. It's more of a business trip to be honest. Some of the works I go see will be showing in my gallery in the next couple months."

"Oh, that seems like it's going to be boring then, what's the point of going by yourself?" I sigh and look next to Finnick, hoping he'd help me out here. He avoids my gaze and look back to Johanna. Some how I feel like he knew Katniss would be here when he dragged me out for lunch. It was probably another plan him and Johanna hatched out this morning when they talked. They were bad when they were together. Neither knew when they were crossing boundaries. No. They did, but they disregarded it.

"Like I said, it's more of a business trip than vacation. Besides, I've been planning this for months, you all knew I was going by myself. All of you are busy with school and work anyways, it's only logical that I go by myself. So can we drop this now?" I glance between her and Finnick, both are giving each other looks that I don't quite understand but decide to ignore it. "So how long before you guys got to get back for your next class?" I change topics, finally addressing Katniss in the process. I suppress my nerves when I meet her eye and give her a warm smile. She holds my gaze with her steel eyes, not returning my smile. I deserved it but I wasn't going to say anything right now.

"Our next class isn't for another two hours." She speaks quietly and finally brakes her stare from me to look to Johanna who nods in confirmation.

**(Rest of chapter 4 starts here)**

"Oh, plenty of time. Perfect then we can discuss plans for this weekend." I roll my eyes at the bronze haired man's words. The weekend has just come to an end and already he's trying to make plans for the next weekend. I almost want to book my trip for then so I'd have a good excuse to get out of whatever he was planning and by the looks of things, Johanna is also in on this.

"Well since my birthday is this Friday I expect we are doing something amazing." I look at Johanna now surprised. Was it really already her birthday? When had I lost track of the days? "I want to check out the new club that opened up down the block, that one! You know, eagle eye or birds eye?"

"Mockingjay? Not even close Jo'. But yeah I heard it's really nice in there though cover is a bit costly and I don't know if it's worth it." I I haven't heard of this place so I just listen to them, they can figure it out and then I can decide if I should go. I chance a glance over to Katniss once more to see she's staring down at the table as if she's in deep thought. My eyes must have lingered too long when she meets my glance once more. I see a flicker of emotions cross her steely gaze and it takes me aback. I can't figure out what emotion crosses them but I'm held captivated by them, unaware that our food is now being served to us. I break the stare when my plate is set down in front of me. I look back to her and see she's looking down at her food.

We don't say a word to each other and I only speak when I am directly asked a question during the rest of our lunch. I'm stuck trying to sort out what I saw in her eyes and I don't dare ask. We leave it like that that day when we part ways to go back to our respective places.

* * *

Some how the weekend has creeped up on me once more and I find myself lined up outside of the new club, Mockingjay, with the rest of the group. I offer to pay for Johanna and my cover as part of her birthday present. Katniss isn't in sight yet though I have heard she would be meeting up with us later. Gale isn't around this evening either, I wonder if he will actually show up. I haven't seen him since last weekend and I almost dread when we do meet. Last I heard he was still pissed about what happened and I wasn't really ready for show down with him. Let him be damned, it was his fault for never getting to her first. I know I am awful for thinking such a thing.

"Oh my god, could this line move any slower? Come on bouncer, we want to get in already! We're not paying you good money just to stand here!"

"Johanna, shut up or we'll never get in." I give her a tap upside the head as I shake my own. No censor at all.

"Well we've been out here for an hour already and doors opened a half hour ago. It shouldn't take this long. It's bullshit. I want to get my drink on already and dance! My birthday is going to be gone before we get in at the pace this line is going." I watch her pout and cross her arms over her chest in a childlike gesture and cannot believe she's actually an adult.

"Well it works out, we'll be out here when Katniss gets here then and she'll get in with us." Annie gives the blond a small nudge and a smile to encourage her to look at the bright side. A sense of dread washes over me again at the thought of being so close to the dark haired girl tonight. Would there be a repeat of last weekend? No, I couldn't let it happen again, I didn't want to hurt her like that again. I was still so unsure of how I felt about her. No, I knew, I just refused to admit it now.

It's ten to midnight when Katniss finally shows up and meets with us in line just as we're getting in. I thank luck for the save as we go in and drop out coats off at coat check. The music is blaring and there's bodies every where. We manage to stay in our group long enough to get drinks and grab a table. I sit on the completely opposite end of Katniss, still avoiding her. The chat is light as we down a few drinks before we ready ourselves to hit the dance floor.

I am just getting up from my seat when I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn my head to meet a fist connect with my jaw before I can even comprehend what is going on. Gale apparently did show up tonight.

* * *

**TBC.**

**A/N**: well, not my best I know though I am dragging out this story, I don't want it to be a fast happy ending or anything of the sort. Drama is always fun. So, please let me know what you think of the second half of this chapter, or the full chapter if you are just reading it now.

Thank you all for the support and I plan on bringing out chapter 5 very soon!


End file.
